NCR Corporation has developed a data warehouse solution including a comprehensive suite of analytical and operational applications that captures, organizes and advances the use of high-value business information for the travel and transportation industries. This solution provides a travel provider with answers to basic questions such as:                What is my program revenue distribution? (Senior fares, gift certificates, zone fare programs.)        Who are my highest revenue customers?        What are the characteristics of my Frequent Flyer members?        What is the value of my Partner and Alliance relationships?        Which customers show the greatest spending growth?        What is my Market and Product usage distribution?        What are my best revenue Markets and Products?        
The Enterprise Data Warehouse (EDW) has proved a strategic weapon for most modern organizations. It should be active, dynamic and flexible in order to cope with changing business requirements. It should provide a strategic background to support changing retail consumer-travel provider relationships.
The foundation of the enterprise data warehouse is a comprehensive and responsive logical data model addressing challenges in the near future without compromising existing business processes. A logical data model is a graphical representation of the way data is organized in a data warehouse environment. The logical data model specifically defines which individual data elements can be stored and how they relate to one another to provide a model of the business information. The data model ultimately defines which business questions can be answered from the data warehouse and thus determines the business value of the entire decision support system.
A properly designed LDM provides a foundation for more effective sales, marketing and customer management and supports the customer relationship management (CRM) requirements related to identifying, acquiring, retaining and growing valuable customers. A logical data model for the travel and transportation industries reflects the operating principles and policies of these industries and provides the underlying structure for the data imported into the data warehouse.
Ideally, a logical data model for the travel industry should provide support for current and future revenue management applications, such as NCR Corporation's Teradata® Revenue-Management Intelligence (RMI) solution. The Teradata RMI solution offers travel providers the capability to understand customer demand and behavior and optimize their current revenue-management systems and processes. The Teradata RMI solution allows travel providers to integrate historic, current and future inventory, schedule, flight and booking data onto a single platform to support both tactical and strategic decision-making, allowing for reduced delays and gaps in information. Travel providers will also be able to monitor and refine the success of their efforts through the measurement, tracking and reporting of revenue-management performance.